Infected
}} Backstory Infected's Au is Called PeaceTale, it was a place of magic and prosperity. Everyone had made it to the Surface. Days of peace turned into years. Sans and Papyrus went to go visit the human and Toriel. Everything was going perfectly fine. But then...everything went MAD! Sans could feel it...everyone seeping, drinking, descending and growing. Faces on other faces! Heat burning his eye's and the feeling of eating glass. But then it stopped?! It got cold and colder. The air got thick and his eye's were flooded with the blood of those close to him. He now only feels sick....lost?.....alone!.....and.... Infected. When Sans woke up hours later everything was burning, the sun was blazing with a raging hell fire. It felt as if sans was in hell, there was no one in sight. Sans fell to the ground and lost all hope with no chance of having peace, sans gave in to the very infection that ruined his work MADNESS. Sans had given into despair and Madness, what came next can only be known as being truly Mad. Infected then awoke to an unfamiliar place. He awoke in Horror!Tale, he then grabbed an Axe from Sans and improved it to his liking. He then found himself with nothing....no brother....no human....and he had run all out of hope. He now only has one thing to do...die alone. But it doesn't have to end this way, why should his story end the many others continue?! He then saw Horror!Tale frisk and Undyne.....those guys look like.......they need some love! Infected had started to grow sick of the things he's done, the people he's killed , and how he could hear the screams of the victims of his war path. Appearance He looks similar to Horror!tale Sans except he has a patch on his skull and one eye hole is white and the other black. His axe is completely white, he wears black and red shoes along with a nice pair of sorts. He has a giant slash in the middle of his shirt and jacket. Personality All remaining sanity that he had has vanished, now he's nothing but madness and insanity, He has a bad habit of repeating dialogue and saying things that are on his mind instead of something else. He loves eating Popsicle's and eating burgers. When he gets angry or flustered he has a bad habit for shuffling his jacket. He isn't a rapist, but will always threaten to rape or sexually attack you. His brain is split into a thousand pieces and has no reason for anything. He tends to leave his jaw open even when he's not speaking. He likes to scratch and bite his arms and head. Powers/Abilities Axe He'll use his axe to kill and deal extra damage. If used seriously, could potentially damage a god. Gaster Blaster Standard Attack Bone Attack Standard Attack Play Dead Once you hit him he will try to play dead to get you to lower your guard. Spine Attack Infected grabs the spine of a skeleton and uses it as a whip as well as a grappling hook. Monstrous Form This form was shown in a battle for AlterTale (Which is non-Canon) This form triple's Infected's Attack by 100 and Gives him a black Monster like form which gives him almost invincible defense. Urivaled Defense This 5 min ability allows Infected to take 0 damage no matter who is hitting him. Sickness This isn't a power, but yet is something that he does. This state of behavior is shown in the article AlterTale Has been taken'. Where Infected starts to act alot more then what he usually acts like, He acts more sick and Doesn't think about any actions that he does at any moment. This behavior is used to make his enemies flee in fear or Disgust of the things he shouts and says he will do to them. Unholy Scream This is skill that allows Infected when he is in danger to let out a blood curtailing scream so loud that Error404 can hear it. But when it's over this allows Infected to summon all genocide or even Neutral run Characters to come and assist him. God Breaker This attack takes alot of magic to a average human wizard, but is little to none compared to Infected's total magic reserves. Cannibalism This power allows Infected to gain the powers of anyone they bite or Eat. This means if he were to bite someone like Bird!Tale sans, He would get his powers and a piece of his physical being, Such as His wings. Black Being This is also not a power, but a part of Infected's physical being. This Black blood runs through Infected's bone marrow and replaced his blood with a Black ooze. This Blackness allows Infected to harden his skin and also allows him to make black tentacles like Nightmare. This can also be used to fuse his body with another person. The Power of a Creator Infected met a creator before, only to eat him to gain it's powers. But there's a limit. He can only use the power to a certain limit preventing him from having the full powers of a creator. He can create small objects and items, and can create a Character such as Sans. Rumors/Sightings * Swapfell Sans was wondering around Snowdin when swore he saw someone watching him behind the store keepers in. * UnderSwap sans told papyrus that he swore he saw strange markings carved over a huge section of the woods in Snowdin. * Undertale Papyrus told sans he was happy he played hide and seek with him, but when sans said he'd been at the house the entire time papyrus asked ''Then who was that i was playing with? * BirdTale Sans was flying around his AU when he saw another Sans siting on a high tree he went over to go talk to him,but the moment he blinked he was gone. * What!Sans was wondering through Hotland when he swore he saw another version of himself walking across the lava below. * DreamTale Sans was helping people around his AU when he saw someone leaning against a wall staring at him, he was about to go over to talk to him,but when he got up the figure walked away into a dark alleyway. * Dark Sans was destroying an AU and saw a normal sans walking with an axe in hand, he attacked with his chain and his energy thinking it would kill it but it dodged. * Rescuetale Undyne saw someone looking like Sans running away from a collapsing building. She went after him but decided she needed to concentrate on the task at hand. * Doomtale Undyne fought Infected after he tried to attack her. Triva/Facts You can add your own stuff and Idc if it's Negative or not, cause this guy is a bad guy. * Infected is a very old AU he was around During AlphaTale/UnderTale 2.0's Prime. * Error404 and infected are enemies * Infected has been seen by only a few AUs * Infected was the one who killed Alpha!Sans * Infected is the first murder and the first Genocide runner in the Multiverse * IO!Sans once met Infected while traversing the Multiverse. IO!Sans quickly fled and made sure he was untraceable. * Infected's Axe has a chain inside it that lets it extend. * Infected got his axe from Horrotale, but originally he used a sharp bone for a weapon. * Infected is the origin for all evil and bad in the Multiverse. * Infected can only be found where there is pure and Chaotic evil. * Infected has targeted more places then AlterTale, Whether or not you find out which Au's they are will be the issue. * Infected's Soul is shaped like Four souls combined into one. * Infected can eat other soul's and combine them with his. * Infected is said to have a disciple called The Apprentice * Infected can only give birth to Female offspring, this is because of the way his code was bulit. So for future refreance if anyone has an idea to make Infected and another sans have a child then the offspring must be a Female. * Infected's body and blood is made of some different type of substance that allows him to harden his bone marrow to a point to where even bullets shatter upon impact!. * Infected is Bisexual * Infected loves to bite his fingers off. * Infected's code that made up his character was altered and mixed up with HorrorTale's after his Fight with Error404. * Infected is always watching * When infected dies he turns to stone * Infected's dialogs text is a mix of comic sans, creepy and wing dings. * Infected has small followers know as "wisp", they are living sentient souls that eat other souls. * Infected's white eye socket is actually an overgrown pupil.